Persona 5 Phantom Thieves Adventures: Days With Futaba
by ShadowGamer121
Summary: Bradley is currently on probation for a crime which caused him to have a criminal record. Trying to live a normal school life he makes friends but one girl in particular, Futaba, has caught his interest. He decides to spend more time with her not because of the request from his Guardian Sojiro but because of his own interests.
1. Days With Futaba

Hello, my name is Bradley and welcome to my first Fanfic. I've been highly addicted to Persona 5 lately so I was inspired to make this. I haven't done Futaba's route in the game yet cause I had no idea what I was doing or what to expect, lol. But I hope you enjoy anyway.

The name of the Protagonist will be my name since in Persona 5, The Protagonist is whatever name you want him to be

* * *

It was around September when Bradley was still on probation and Sojiro had tasked him to be Futaba's conversation partner. Bradley was told to be there for Futaba to help her get out of her shut-in state after she had a change of heart and be more interactive with the outside world. In the past Bradley and Futaba had been going to places, completing Futaba's promise list and talking about her love for computers and technology.

Slowly, Futaba was getting used to the outside world. With each step she takes, Bradley felt their bond grow stronger. However, Bradley decided that Futaba needed a different environment. One without games and technology encompassing her. Therefore the most logical place was a place without, more specifically a park, Inokashira Park. So in the afternoon Bradley decided to do some fun activities and then he decided to work in the evening.

Then the next day he texted Futaba asking her if she wanted to go to Inokashira Park and she replied, " _Sure! That sounds nice. I'm looking forward to it, hopefully there isn't many people around there."_

Bradley reassured her that it'll be just them so she didn't need to worry about being nervous or anything. For the remainder of the day he did a bit of work at the Flower Store, in order to earn some more yen. At night he ended up working with Sojiro for a while until it was much later. Once everything was all done, Bradley headed home and went to bed.

The next day Bradley woke up, got dressed and Sojiro yelled out to him. "Bradley! Futaba is here!"

He went down the stairs and Futaba excitedly approached him. "Good moooorning! I'm ready to begin our exploration quest!" She said, referencing an RPG or an MMO like she always did.

Before Bradley headed, out Sojiro smiled as he said, "Be careful out there and have fun you two."

As Bradley walked with Futaba to the station he asked her about what was in the bag that she was carrying. "I brought us some tech mags so in case we get bored when we have nothing to talk about, I have plan B, mwehehehehe," She replied and laughed in the usual way she does, feeling proud of herself.

As they were on the train, there were a lot of people as usual. Futaba, still a little nervous of social interaction, sat close to Bradley. He noticed her change in mood, and he slowly put his arm around Futaba, hoping to give her a bit of safety comfort

"Huh?" Futaba asked as she felt and arm around her. She looked up at Bradley to see him He then chuckled happily which caused Futaba to smile in return and blushed a little as she thanked him.

When they arrived at their stop, they waited for the many people to start leaving before them so they wouldn't get caught in the wave. After a minute they finally got up and left the train and they headed to Inokashira Park. They sat down at the usual spot where Bradley usually sat at with Ann and the others.

"Whew! That was quite the train ride! Sorry about what happened on the train, not used to being around that many people yet, but I'm getting there! I promised I'd improve and I am slowly gaining EXP to level up my stats!" Futaba said enthusiastically while referencing an MMO or RPG again.

"You're doing well Futaba, I'm proud of you," Bradley said commenting on her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, I always appreciate your support in my party," Futaba replied. After a pause she then decided to ask a question. "So, about Morgana... When did you two meet?"

Bradley explained to her about his first day at school when he first met Ryuji Sakamoto and somehow ended up at a castle instead of school. All of that had happened because of the navigation app that mysteriously appeared on his phone that day.

"I see, that's quite the first day at school and the teachers didn't believe you?" Futaba asked. Bradley shook his head slightly in response. "Well I can see why, they don't know about the metaverse so they would think that was all a fairytale," said Futaba replying with a valid point.

Then changing the subject, Futaba said happily, "Okay, so about what kind of magazines are in my bag right?" She pulled out the mags revealing a computer and tech stuff on the covers "Da dada daaaa! We're going to look for the parts for the custom PC you promised to build with me! Isn't that great?!"

Bradley smiled and replied, "That sounds awesome!"

Futaba smiled. "The perfect response. Just what I expected from you, let's get to it! We'll start with the case. It's gotta be a big one and all fancy looking but not too expensive." Futaba handed Bradley a magazine as they both begun to flip through the pages, looking for a PC case in the section it was in. They were all in different colors, red, blue, green, yellow, even two colors were combined. It was hard for Bradley to choose but he had finally chosen one that Futaba might like. It was a medium sized tower that was green and red, two colors that Bradley had seen before in her room. The green coding on the screen and the red chair that she would sit on. Since he was done looking for his choice, he showed the image of the case to Futaba,

She looked up from her magazine as she said, "Huh? You've chosen one? Lemme see." She quickly took the magazine out of his hand."I'll have you know, I'm quite picky about my choice." Futaba examined the PC case carefully. After a couple of minutes she handed the magazine back to Bradley then replied to him. "That's perfect!" I had a feeling you'd make a good choice, but I honestly thought I would find the right one but you are pretty smart Bradley."

"Thank you, I'm glad I could help," Bradley replied.

"And I always appreciate your help, even if I decided to push you all away like that time with my palace when you wanted to help change my heart but I kept on refusing, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would knock me out of my slump after what happened with my mom, but Sojiro has been doing his best to take care of me and you know damn well I'm not going back to my uncle. But let's not think sappy crap, we found the PC case! So now, it'll be up to _you_ to buy it" Futaba then pointed at Bradley once she finished her words.

"Why me?" Bradley questioned.

"Why? Because I don't work like you do, plus I'm sure you've got slightly more money than me. So please? You'd be doing me a HUGE favor here. Plus you decided you wanted to do this too right?" Futaba replied in a more serious tone.

Accepting Futaba's valid point once again, Bradley agreed to the responsibility of buying the PC case and possibly the other parts in the future. To show her that he agreed, he nodded at Futaba and replied with a simple 'yes'.

Futaba jumped up with excitement."Excellent! This is gonna be great! I can't wait to improve our skills!" Futaba said happily as she jumped up and down for a few seconds.

Once she finally calmed down she face Bradley again to reply once more to him. This time when she spoke, she used her serious tone again. "Don't worry, I'm a big part of this as well. Once you buy the case and the other parts in time, bring them over and we'll find a place to store them. Then when we're ready, we can begin building. We can gather it all up and start putting it together."

"In the meantime, I'll do some research and studying so I know how these parts work so we don't get shocked when we assemble the computer," Futaba said, adding onto the plan.

Bradley was confused about something and decided to ask, "Don't the parts not have any power to begin with?"

"True," Futaba replied, agreeing with his question then added on to the statement with another valid point. "But it's good to take necessary precautions for the unexpected, just like in the palaces. You never know what kind of enemies we will face, so it's always good to be prepared, right?"

Agreeing with Futaba once again, Bradley nodded."Yes, you're right"

"Then it's settled! Work hard to achieve our goal and you'll help me improve my usefulness to the Phantom Thieves. I think that's a good deal." Bradley nodded in agreement as he stood up, ready to go. Futaba stretched for a moment before she continued. "Phew! That was exciting, I really enjoyed our time together. Thank you Bradley."

"I enjoyed our date," Bradley replied in a slight joking manner.

"Ehh?!" Futaba exclaimed her cheeks beginning to redden slightly. "D-date? I mean if you put it that way we have been spending quite a bit of time together but… A-anyway, let's go home!" Futaba said as she quickly regained her composure. They then walked together to the train station to head home.

As Bradley dropped Futaba off at Sojiro's house, Futaba yelled and waved as he walked off to LeBlanc. "Cya!"

As Bradley entered Leblanc he was greeted with the same response from Sojiro everytime he walked in. "Ah, you're back." Then as Bradley approached Sojiro he asked him something. "How was your day with Futaba? Everything went well I hope and no trouble was caused."

"I had a great day," Bradley replied

"That's good, I appreciate you being there for Futaba and keeping her company. You know how it is with the coffee shop, trust me I would spend some time with her if I could." Sojiro finished his work as he continued to talk to Bradley. "So what did you do?"

"We talked about building a computer," Bradley said in response to Sojiro's question.

Sojiro's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Woah, that's waaaay out of my league there kid. I'm not much of a tech user like Futaba but it must be fun. Just don't blow up the house or anything, ha ha ha," Sojiro jokingly said but then he spoke with a serious tone."Seriously though, don't blow up my house, I know you have a criminal record and all that, but you don't look like the guy to blow stuff up. But I wanna make sure you don't do that you know."

"Don't worry, I won't," Bradley replied to Sojiro in reassurance.

"Good, keep up the good work with helping me here and Futaba out there. You're lifting a slight weight off my shoulders here kid. Anyway, I'm off, lock up for me will ya?" Sojiro gave a slight wave as he left the Cafe "Good night." After Sojiro left, Bradley checked the shop to make sure everything was clean and in order. Once he had checked over everything, he flipped the sign to Closed, locked up the cafe, and went upstairs.

Bradley relaxed in his room, which was in the attic. He decided to play a bit of video games before heading to bed for the next day of school. Bradley sat on the bed as he thought about the good time he spent with Futaba. Slowly a smile formed across his face as he recalled the memories.

Morgana, Bradley's pet cat who he saw before going to bed, smiled as well as he spoke. "Well someone's in a good mood, but save some of that positive energy for tomorrow." After hearing Morgana say that, Bradley got into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Computer Assembly Quest

Okay, so this was intended to be a shorter story but it turned out to be waaaaay longer with the idea that I had for this episode, lol. Still, quite glad it didn't turn out short so I hope you all enjoy my second fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this series as much as I do.

* * *

After receiving the task of acquiring the computer parts from Futaba. Bradley worked hard earning yen from doing jobs in Shibuya, selling treasures acquired from palaces and Mementos. When Bradley finally earned enough yen, he talked to Futaba and showed her how much he had earned.

"Woah!" Futaba exclaimed as her eyes widened in surprise. "Good to see you're taking this quest seriously. I see why you're our leader now, no doubts about your abilities inside or outside of the cognitive world. Mwehehehehe."

Bradley smiled at Futaba's compliments then replied to her, "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay! To my computer!" Futaba said excitedly as she ran off and Bradley followed after her.

They arrived at Futaba's room as she was typing away on her computer with the magazine next to her It was the same magazine that Bradley had read through yesterday. Futaba was now searching online for the PC case that was on the cover. She scrolled through the many cases online looking for the one that he had found for her.

"There!" Exclaimed Futaba as she found the PC Case. She then turned to Bradley and asked, "Now Bradley, may I borrow your phone please?"

Bradley nodded in agreement as he pulled out his phone and handed it over to Futaba. Bradley waited to see what Futaba going to do, and then after a few minutes she handed him back his phone.

"Done! Thank you."

Bradley received his phone back and he immediately noticed 30,000 yen was gone from his account. Bradley figured that Futaba must have extracted the money to buy the case. After noticing that he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Don't worry, I'm a Phantom Thief now! You know you can trust me, right?" Futaba said in hopes of re-assuring Bradley. She was probably thinking that he was worried that she'd do bad things since she has gotten into his account.

Thinking about their friendship together Bradley calmly replied by saying, "I trust you Futaba."

"Glad to hear it! You should be lucky you have a friend like me. I quite enjoy hanging around you as always," Futaba said as she was satisfied with Bradley's answer. Then she spoke again. "Well, now while we wait, I'll let ya hold onto that magazine so you can search for your next part. Come see me when you're ready."

"What part am I searching for next?" Bradley asked.

Futaba thought for a second then replied, "The Graphics Card! In case you don't know what that is, it is a printed circuit board that controls the output to a display screen. Here, I'll find the page you should read for that part."

Futaba skimmed through the magazine finding the page for Bradley to read, then she handed him the magazine. "There! Read through that then report back to me. I look forward to your suggestion."

"I'll do my best Futaba, thank you."

"You are welcome and thank you too Bradley. I love your help, it's why I like you…" Bradley raised an eyebrow questioning Futaba's statement while on the other hand Futaba stared wide-eyed at Bradley. A moment passed before it seemed she realized what she had said. Her face started to turn slightly red as she began to stumble and stutter over her words. "Uhhh...n-nothing! I-I didn't mean anything like that! I'm J-just saying we're great friends is all and I really appreciate your company! Heh heh heh…"

Bradley chuckled, finding her nervous attitude a little cute. After that he put the bookmarked magazine back in his bag. After that he turns and leaves Futaba's room.

A few seconds after Bradley left, Futaba muttered something under her breath. "Dang it….he's cute."

Over the past couple of weeks Bradley had been working hard, earning yen and continuously going back to Futaba ordering part after part until one day, they were finally ready to put it all together. Bradley and Futaba arrived in the living room with all the parts together safely in their packaging boxes, they stared at them smiling in their accomplishment then they looked at each other as Futaba began to speak.

"We did it Bradley, I'm proud of us making it this far."

Bradley was confused at first as to why she said 'we' but then he thought about her helping him finding the pages for the computer parts that he knew he couldn't find himself.

Finally he replied to Futaba as he smiled, "I'm proud of us too."

"That's good!" Futaba replied enthusiastically slightly pumping both fists in excitement.

"Now, I looked up online how to do this, I've got a pair of latex gloves to block out any shocks that may occur and I have the tools to help us. If we do this right, this should only take a couple of hours. You ready Bradley?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright, then let's goooo!"

Bradley and Futaba started carefully reading through the instructions that Futaba had found online. They opened the PC case and started assembling everything together, and after a couple of hours, the PC was fully assembled with all the parts put together.

"It's beautiful," Futaba said smiling and admiring their hard work. "Okay, let's see what kind of power this has!"

Futaba proceeds to start to pick up the computer but was struggling because it was too heavy. That was when Bradley decided to walk over to Futaba. She looked up at him as he stood next to her now.

"Allow me," Bradley said politely as he picked up the computer with ease and Futaba follows behind him. Once they arrive in her room, Futaba pointed as she said, "Just set it over there." Bradley did as Futaba instructed and then goes back to her while she says thank you.

"Well, we have finally accomplished our mission, but there's oooooonne more thing we gotta do. We gotta clean up the mess before Sojiro gets home. We don't want him coming home tired to open boxes and junk on the floor, so let's get to it!"

Bradley and Futaba then proceeded to clean the living room, throwing all the boxes and plastic out in the trash. Then they were eventually back in Futaba's room, admiring the newly built PC once more. After a few minutes Futaba frowned a little.

"Hm?" Bradley looked at Futaba wondering what's wrong.

"If only Mom were here...I know, she would be proud."

Bradley reached forward and wrapped his arms around Futaba, comforting her as she replied with a simple 'thanks' and then smiled and hugged Bradley back, relaxing in his arms.

"Can we…stay like this for a while?"

"Of course," Bradley replied calmly.

"Thank you," Futaba replied as she found comfort in Bradley's arms then eventually she fell asleep. After noticing, Bradley placed her in her bed and put the covers over her letting her sleep. A few seconds after that, Sojiro arrived home and noticed Bradley sitting next to Futaba in her room.

"Woah! Hey, what are you doing here with Futaba?" Sojiro asked just before Bradley pointed to the computer over where Futaba had him place it.

Sojiro looked to where Bradley was pointing. "Oh wow! That's amazing kid! I'm proud of you and Futaba." He enters Futaba's room as he notices her sleeping. "Ah, I see, she must be tired from all the fun you were having, thank you for keeping her company."

"You can go now, I'll look after her." After Sojiro finishes talking, Bradley starts to stand up, but then Futaba, still asleep, quickly grabs his hand.

"Huh?" Bradley exclaimed quietly as he looked at Futaba wondering what was wrong. Then he noticed her expression, a stressed, worrisome look was spread across her face. She was having a nightmare. "Uhhh…" Not knowing what to do, he looked at Sojiro for help.

"What is it?" Sojiro asked wondering why Bradley hadn't left, he then noticed Futaba's expression as well. "Oh dear...is she okay?"

"She's having a nightmare," Bradley replied in response.

"Ah, I see. You're really something to her you know that? Wouldn't want her screaming or anything. Alright, I'll go close up shop and get you something to sleep on."

"Sorry this had to happen." Bradley said as he apologized. "You sure it's okay?"

"Don't worry about it kid. Just do your part to keep Futaba company and I'll be back." Sojiro left as Bradley stayed with Futaba, holding her hand with both of his hands, trying to keep her calm during the nightmare storm.

Futaba gripped onto Bradley's hand tightly, a little bit too tight it started to hurt his hand a little. Though he was able to contain the ability to keep quiet trying not to wake her up and supporting her. Then, Bradley had an idea, in an attempt to calm her down, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and gently sung to her.

" _Pain~ Pain~ Fly Far Away~"_

She started to calm down and slowly release her tight grip. Then Sojiro comes back to check on the two of them. "Hey, I'm back, how's Futaba doing?"

"A little better," Bradley replied.

Sojiro then tosses me a sleeping bag "Here, ugh… This is a weird turn of events lately….first with what's going on in the news and now this punk is in my room, but if Futaba trusts you, I guess it's okay with me. Just, keep her safe alright? Not like you'll be going anywhere. Anyway, good night" Sojiro said as he left with the flick of his hand.

Since all of Bradley's stuff was back at LeBlanc, he simply took off his sweatshirt, shoes, and socks and slept in his clothes. As he laid down, he looked up at Futaba still holding his hand. He tightened his grip on it slightly to reassure even in her dreams, Futaba was safe as long as Bradley was by her side.

The next morning, Bradley and Futaba were still fast asleep and still holding hands since the nightmare. Futaba was the first to wake up and she noticed how Bradley was holding her hand. Futaba quickly let go of Bradley's hand before she crawled out of bed and sat on Bradley's lap.

"Hey, wake up," She said as she lightly tapped his cheek with her hand. Bradley was still asleep then she decided to talk to herself, trying to remember what happened.

"Hmmm, we built the computer, he put it in my room," Futaba said as she looked over at the computer they built then back. "We cleaned up then I fell asleep? So why is he in my room? Guess I'll have to ask him, if he can wake up that is. I'll give him a few minutes."

Futaba waited a few minutes as she said then Bradley finally woke up. Futaba noticed then turned her attention to him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Futaba, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright, why do you ask? Also why were you sleeping in here?

"Well, I was just about to leave when you fell asleep and Sojiro arrived home. Then you wouldn't let go of my hand…You were having a nightmare so I decided to keep you company. Sojiro said it was okay"

"Is that so? Well, thank you, not like you had a choice, but I'm glad you stayed anyway, ha ha…" Futaba tried to slightly laugh trying to brush off what happened, but Bradley could tell there was something wrong. He moved onto Futaba's bed and explained something.

"I would have woken you up but I just wasn't sure…I didn't want you to end up screaming or crying so I just did what I could to support you. Everything's okay now though. You made it and I've been here with you, like I promised, right?"

"Right, thank you very much, for everything Bradley."

Bradley nodded then Futaba embraced him and he hugged back. There was silence for a few minutes then Bradley finally spoke.

"Let's go to LeBlanc, I'll cook us up some curry."

Futaba looked up at Bradley as she smiled "That sounds great, but maybe next time if you could, I appreciate that you were here while I was having a nightmare, but wake me up next time okay?"

Bradley nodded in response to Futaba's question.

After that they both got up and put their socks and shoes on then walked to LeBlanc while holding hands. This was going to be one thoughtful night Bradley wasn't going to forget. After spending a lot of time with Futaba, she was just as important to him as she is important to Sojiro, but he had certain feelings for her besides family. Bradley had fallen in love with Futaba.


	3. Reunited and Reconnecting

Sorry this fanfic took so long, I was playing Persona 5 New Game plus and it took me a while to get to Futaba's route and romance her as well as finding the name of Futaba's Uncle. Yes, I know I could have just as easily searched it up but where's the fun in that? Anyway, it's finally out, episode 3, I'll be working on Fanfics a little more often but forgive me if my ideas are cheesy or just in general not good. I'm still a novice at fanfic making so I'm doing my best, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been three months since Bradley's freedom from his probation, and now he and Futaba were officially dating as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Everything was official after they had their date at LeBlanc on Valentines Day.

One day Bradley decided to visit his girlfriend at Sojiro's house in Yongen-Jaya. During the train ride, he decided to read a magazine just like he used to during his train rides to Shujin Academy. The magazine that Bradley read reminded him of the directions to Odaiba Seaside Park.

" _I'm sure Futaba will still like it there, there are other places we could go, but I don't have the money. This should do nicely,"_ Bradley said to himself thinking, then he closed the magazine, put it away and eventually arrived at his stop.

Bradley got off the train with his luggage and headed into Yongen-Jaya. On his way he passed by one of his best friends, Ryuji a.k.a Skull, from when they formed the Phantom Thieves. He noticed Bradley and waved excitedly at him.

"Heeeeeeeeeey!" Ryuji ran over to him and put his arm around him. "Good to see you again dude!"

Thinking back to his probation year, Ryuji was the first friend he met on his first day of school, Bradley also remembered his first time learning about the cognitive world and what was happening at the school with Kamoshida. His code name was Skull due to the skull mask he had on his face in his Phantom Thief costume and his Persona was named Captain Kidd, just like the sailor.

Ryuji was the person in the group who would mostly act first, ask questions later. So for what he lacked in thinking...a lot of thinking considering he wasn't the brightest member in the group either, he made up in brute strength and instinct with his trusty Bludgeon and shotgun.

"Hey Ryuji, I missed you," Bradley smiled as he replied to him."

"Missed you too man. Hey, we should hang out! Whatcha up to?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm going to see Futaba but we can hang out later."

"I should have known as much, well I don't blame you, girlfriends are important and you gotta take care of them. I'm jealous of you man. When we were hanging out, we had all kinds of bad luck getting ladies and they would only want to date us as the Phantom Thieves. How do you do it? How do you get someone to like you that way?"

Bradley tilted his head to the side as he thought carefully about his response. He didn't want to use a cliche sentence like 'be yourself' because knowing Ryuji for a year, he can get a little overly confident with his dating technique.

Bradley finally finished thinking and then answered Ryuji's question. "Be a caring friend."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Ryuji replied, soundly clearly confused.

"Treat them as a friend for now and be there for her as company. Listen to her talk and give encouraging support. Stuff like that. It's how I helped Ann when she was feeling down about her modeling career."

"I guess that makes sense, thanks dude, I'll do my best. Well, text me later, k? I look forward to talking some more, just like the old times." Ryuji then patted Bradley on the back a couple of times before walking away.

"Later!" Ryuji called out as he dismissed Bradley with a wave.

Morgana, Bradley's pet cat and another one of his bestest friends, popped up from his everyday bag and delivered his statement on Bradley's discussion with Ryuji.

"That Ryuji, he's done a lot of crazy and stupid things in the past, but dating? Heh, good luck with that. Even as a Phantom Thief he couldn't get any girls."

Bradley looked at Morgana as he replied to him. "I believe in him, maybe he's changed."

"I hope so, I guess we'll find out later."

Later on, Bradley arrives at LeBlanc. He stared up at the sign for a little bit, remembering the memories he had there for the year he was on probation. It all started in that small attic room and now he was a free man. Not only did he earn his freedom, he earned himself a girlfriend. It was tough at first, dealing with Sojiro trying to accept the news. But eventually, thanks to Bradley's efforts in helping him deal with Futaba's abusive uncle Youji Isshiki, and everything else he has done for him, Sojiro accepted Bradley's and Futaba's relationship.

After thinking back on the past a little bit, Bradley entered LeBlanc and right away he is welcomed by Sojiro. "Welco-" Sojiro started to say before he noticed who walked in the door. He paused for a second and then changed his sentence. "Oh, it's you, good to see ya again kid." Sojiro smiled as he spoke. "How's life been? Causing no more trouble I hope."

Bradley shook his head a little as he replied, "No sir I haven't."

"Good good, sit down, I'll get you some coffee." Sojiro then began to work on the coffee machine. A few moments later he brought over a cup of coffee and handed it to Bradley. He then took the coffee and replied with a 'thank you' before he took a sip of the coffee. He smiled as he enjoyed the exquisite taste that he missed for so long. He then complimented Sojiro. "Thank you for the coffee, it's always been the best."

"I'm glad you still like it, anyway, I suppose that's not why you're here right? You wanna see Futaba as well I assume," Sojiro replied

"I came to see you as well," Bradley replied in reassurance.

"Well thank you, it's good to know you still care about me as well. After all I took care of you for a long time and you helped me out with a huge deal of problems."

"I could never forget about someone as important as you."

"Well thank you, I really appreciate it kid… I mean Bradley. You've changed. I can't keep calling you kid and you're a man now. I just hope that you'll still take good care of Futaba." Sojiro suddenly changed to a more serious tone. "If you hurt her it's not gonna end well for you."

"I understand, I'll do my best," Bradley replied. Sojiro's expression then relaxed and went back to normal.

"Good, I know there's a couple of customers around but they seem to be minding their own business, but let's keep that between us. Anyway I won't keep you here any longer. So you have permission to go see Futaba at my house for coming to talk to me, I'll cya later Bradley."

Bradley finished his coffee then he replied, "All right, thank you again for the coffee."

"You're welcome, have fun and be careful."

Bradley then got up, paid Sojiro for the coffee, left LeBlanc and started walking to Sojiro's house in anticipation to see Futaba again. As he walked, he recalled the memories of their time together. Futaba was a shut-in for a long time, ever since her mother's death, that is until she heard about the Phantom Thieves and how they change hearts. At first Futaba was doubtful, but after a thorough analysis she was so excited that with the courage she had gathered. Futaba got in contact with Bradley through her hacking skills and asked him to change her heart. She didn't know fully how the process worked in the cognitive world, but eventually with a little prying and convincing, they got into Futaba's palace and changed her heart. She then awakened to her Persona and thus Oracle had joined the team as their highly skilled navigator and hacker.

Bradley and Futaba had spent a lot of time together getting used to the outside world, completing her promise list and eventually becoming a couple. To this day Bradley still treasures those moments, he never forgets a single one of them. Bradley finally arrived at Sojiro's house and he knocked on the door.

A moment later heard Futaba's voice. "Be right there!"

Bradley waited for a few seconds until the door was open. As soon as Futaba looked out the door, her eyes widened in surprise as Bradley just smiled and waved with a simple, "Hello."

"Boyfriend!" Futaba said as she raised her arms in excitement then she threw herself at Bradley. She gave him a large hug as he quickly returned a hug back to her.

Bradley calmly replied in response. "Girlfriend It's good to see you again, how have you been?"

"I've been great! Thanks to you, I have the courage to go to high school at Shujin, and I'm having a great time. I'm so glad you became my key item."

"I'm happy to hear that," Bradley said as he looked down at her. "You look great in a uniform."

Futaba's cheeks reddened slightly at Bradley's comment. She closed her eyes briefly and looked away as a small smile formed on her face."Oh stop."

Morgana suddenly popped out of Bradley's bag again and jumped onto the ground, greeting Futaba. "Good to see you again Futaba."

"Morgana!" Futaba said excitedly as she squatted down to pinch his cheeks like she always did.

"Oww! Really?" Morgana exclaimed in response.

Futaba giggled before she stopped and petted him on the head "Sorry, I just missed you."

Morgana purred in response. "It's okay, I missed you too."

"You've also gotten taller," Bradley said, adding on to his compliment.

Futaba suddenly looked back at Bradley with enthusiasm. She then stood back up. "Yeah! I can get a better closer look at your face! Also it should be easier to kiss you, heh heh."

Bradley smirked as he bent down a little and kissed Futaba on her cheek, She blushed in surprise after Bradley's smart retaliation.

"Mmm! Dang it, you always know the way to my heart Bradley," Futaba replied in a slight jokingly frustration.

She had her eyes closed tightly as she blushed looking more cute than usual in Bradley's opinion. Then after a few short seconds she regained her composure and opened her eyes again. The blush was still easily seen on her cheeks, but then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Bradley on the lips. "Anyway, let's not stand idly out here, come on in!"

Bradley, Futaba, and Morgana went inside Sojiro's house. As they entered Futaba's room, the first thing Bradley noticed was the PC that they built together a while back. Bradley smiled at it, proud of the hard work that went into it. He then looked at Futaba, asking her a question. "The new PC is working out well for you?"

Futaba looked at him, processing the question. "Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah it's perfect and I deeply appreciate you helping me. It meant a LOT to me and I'm glad I was able to return the favor."

Bradley and Futaba sat down on her bed as she continued to talk. "Okay, before we do anything else, your Girlfriend requests something from you. I've missed you for so long that I demand love and care!"

Bradley chuckled as he moved closer to Futaba, hugging her and kissing her on the lips for a certain period of time as well as patting her on the head. The enjoyment of the comfort left Futaba blushing a deep red on her face.

Bradley finished kissing Futaba as she was left speechless, staring at him blankly. Concerned, Bradley asked if she was okay then Futaba shook her head composing herself.

"S-s-sorry, it's been quite a while since we've done something like that, I need to get a little used to it."

"You just kissed me a few seconds ago," Bradley replied questioning Futaba's statement.

"Y-Yeah but that was just a peck, plus I could barely reach you," Futaba replied.

Bradley chuckled. "Yeah, that's fair, I like that you're a bit short, makes you as cute as you've always been."

"Th...thank you," Futaba said, stumbling slightly over her words as she looked down still blushing.

"...Aaaaanyway, we need to get you settled in. Judging by that big suitcase you're gonna be here a while?"

Bradley nodded and replied by saying he will be staying one month.

Futaba's eyes widened in surprise. "For real? That's amazing! Heh heh heh, you're gonna love what I have planned!" She said as she added on deviously. "But for now, you gotta get settled in, why don't you go stay at the cafe. As long as you remember how to make coffee and curry you should be fine, right?"

"I sure hope so," Bradley replies.

Futaba got up and holds up her clenched fists excitedly. "Then let's go!" Futaba started pulling on Bradley's arm but wasn't able to move him an inch. "Come ooooooooooonnn!"

Bradley chuckled as he stood up. "All right, all right, I'm going."

Bradley and Futaba walked hand in hand to Leblanc while Morgana followed behind them. It was the afternoon, but there were no customers at the moment, making it the perfect time to talk to Sojiro. Bradley and Futaba entered LeBlanc as they were greeted by Sojiro. "Well hello, I hope you're still treating Futaba right."

Futaba hugged Bradley's arm as she replied. "Yes, he's fine. No need to worry so much Sojiro, this guy knows how to take care of me but I appreciate your concern."

Sojiro's anxiety eased a little. "Well that's good, I don't mean to worry to much I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

Morgana hopped up onto a stool. He tried to say hello to the chief but as always, Sojiro only heard meowing coming from him.

"Oh! The cat is here too, has he always been with you?"

Bradley thought about his response and replied. "We're basically best friends."

"Well I suppose that's one way of putting it. So what's up Bradley, you look like you wanna ask me something."

"Can I stay here?" Bradley asked.

Sojiro ended up asking another question instead of answering Bradley's. "Why is that?" It took Sojiro a few seconds to realize why by looking and Bradley, his suitcase and Futaba. "Oh...right. Well staying here ain't gonna be cheap you know. You remember how to make coffee and curry right?"

"Of course," Bradley replied.

Sojiro thought for a moment then spoke. "All right, how about this, you make a cup of coffee for me to try and make some curry for Futaba to try, then I'll consider letting you stay. I don't mean to get personal kid, but think of it as a test like in school, you can handle that, right?"

Bradley nodded as he replied. "Definitely."

"All right then, let's see what you can do."

Futaba enthusiastically pumped her clenched her fists. "You got this Boyfriend!"

Bradley set his suitcase aside and he got his usual green apron on from when he worked at Leblanc in the past. Remembering his experience in about 20 minutes, he prepared a hot cup of coffee and a plate of curry as he placed it on the counter. Futaba and Sojiro sat at their designated seats as the tasting test begun.

Sojiro took a sip of the coffee Bradley made and Futaba scooped up some rice mixed with the curry with her fork as she ate the big amount of food. They swallow almost in sync after careful tasting of the flavour.

"Delicious! That was Delicious! You still know mom's recipe! Just like Sojiro taught you!" Futaba exclaimed as she was the first to display results of Bradley's cooking. Sojiro then looked at Bradley thinking of what to say as he gives the result of Bradley's coffee while Futaba continues eating.

"Not bad kid, you still remember what I taught you. The flavor, acidity, grind of the bean and everything else I taught you. You've gotten pretty smart." Sojiro stood up as he continued to speak. "All right, you can stay. I shouldn't need to warn you not to cause trouble, after all, since the end of your probation, you've definitely changed."

Thinking back, the probation was falsely put on Bradley to begin with, but he just decided to reply to Sojiro's compliment by saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Bradley. Anyway, go on upstairs and get settled in."

Bradley took off the apron and put it away. Then he grabbed his suitcase and took it upstairs. Futaba finished eating the curry and joined Bradley, following him upstairs. Once he got upstairs and set his suitcase aside, he turned around to see Futaba charging at him jumping into his arms.

"Congratulatioooooons!" she yelled at him as he caught Futaba. A second later he pulled her into a hug.

Bradley looked at her, smiling as he replied. "Well someone's still more excited than usual."

"I'm just glad I get to spend time with you and I look forward to the plans that you and me have in mind."

Bradley and Futaba kissed each other on the lips. Then Bradley placed Futaba down and petted her head as she blushed and smiled.

"I need to get sorted here and clean this place up a little bit, do you mind if we continue this conversation another time?"

"Sure but...I don't wanna leave you...yet. I wanna help!" Futaba said, persistently wanting to spend more time with Bradley.

He nodded as he replied. "All right."

They begin cleaning the room by dusting the walls and floors and sorting out a few things onto shelves, then after about an hour, the room was looking much cleaner. Bradley and Futaba admired their work by looking around the room for a bit, then they high fived, celebrating their success.

Futaba turned to Bradley rubbing the back of her head. "So uhhh, sorry about what I said earlier. I just...missed you so much and I really wanted to spend time with you today so I hope you forgive me."

"Of course I do Futaba, I understand how you feel, I missed you too. I was really looking forward to being with you today."

"Thank you, so much, I love you Bradley."

"I love you too Futaba."

Bradley and Futaba had one more kiss together before Futaba left for the day. Before she left down the stairs she gave Bradley a peace sign and said, "Peace out!"

Later on that night, before Bradley got ready for bed, he opened his bag and let Morgana out.

"Well, that was quite the show, good job as always. You're just as knowledgeable as I remember." Morgana said in a complimenting statement. Bradley nods in agreement then gets ready for bed.

Bradley was excited for his month back in Yongen was going to be able to spend time with Futaba and his friends. He was curious about Futaba's plan that she wanted to do though., After a minute, Bradley shrugged knowing he would find out tomorrow and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Meeting Kana-Chan

As promised, I'm doing my best to pump out more fanfic ideas that I can think of! Now that the delay from the last episode is over there ain't nothing stopping me now! Except maybe for running out of ideas but that's not for a while and other stuff in life that's going on but anyway. I hope you all enjoy this episode!

* * *

As Bradley slept through the night, his subconscious was transported to his dream. The area was empty and gray and not a prison cell in the Velvet Room. He looked around to see nothing, but as he took a few steps forward, someone appeared in front of him. Whomever they were, they were floating. It only took Bradley a second to immediately recognize who it was due to the egyptian clothes and bandages. It was Futaba's former self as a shadow from her palace. Bradley was surprised and decided to talk to her.

"Futaba? What's wrong? Are your feelings distorted again?"

Futaba shook her head and responded. "No, this is how I appear in your dreams, I do not know why I appear normally, but I hope you'll figure out how to fix that."

"I think so, is something about to happen?"

"Yes, possibly. I'm glad you came, I trust you'll be able to take care of me during this situation."

"Of course, I'd never let anything bad happen to you," Bradley said as he approached closer to Futaba.

"You have always been wise and caring to me, almost as smart as me but not as good. Heh heh, if there's anything I'm good at, it's that you'll never match my hacking skills. Now, back on topic, the real me is going to tell you something important, you better pay attention. This is going to be good news or bad news depending on how you look at it, but I'm sure you'll find it somewhat entertaining."

"Does the you in real life know of this conversation?"

"No, but whether or not you reveal this dream to her is your decision. I know you'll make the right choice at the appropriate time."

Futaba looked up to the right, pausing for a few seconds then she looked back at Bradley as she spoke again.

"It is time, the night is almost over. fight well my Phantom Thief champion."

Shadow Futaba faded away as the dream ended, Bradley slowly woke up, rubbing one eye. He let out a yawn as he stretched his arms out. Once he felt more awake he got out of bed and changed into his clothes. After that he headed downstairs to approach Sojiro.

"Good morning Bradley, hope you slept well," Sojiro said, noticing Bradley.

"Good morning," Bradley replied.

"Could you handle the dishes for me? You do that and I'll make some curry for you."

"You sure? I don't mind making it myself."

"I don't mind kid. Futaba's coming over to see you, so I thought I'd make some for you as well. The rest of taking care of her will be on you but, don't forget I'll be relying on your help as well."

Bradley nodded. "Yes sir."

Bradley then walked over to the sink and began washing dishes. He thought for a few seconds then asked, "What day is it today?"

"Hm? Oh, it's Friday. So, you and Futaba lasted this long huh?" Sojiro sighed slightly as he continued. "You know, it's been a few months and I know I let Valentine's Day slide when she came over to spend time with you but, didn't I tell you not to get together with her?"

Bradley finished washing dishes as he shook his hand dry and turned to Sojiro to respond. "Yes I know what you said but Futaba is okay with that. I have no intention of doing anything bad to hurt her in any way."

"I know, you're not the kind of guy to hurt her in any kind of way. I'm just a little concerned about her is all…I wanna make sure she chooses the right guy. I just hope that for her sake that she made the right choice with you. Just don't let me down kid, don't let _ANYTHING_ bad happen to her, if there's something bad that you can't handle, let me know okay? You can't always protect her."

Bradley thought about his response carefully. He knew that Sojiro meant well by what he said, as he just wanted to look out for Futaba. So once he had gathered his words he spoke up again. "I promise I'll be careful, I know I can count on you if anything goes wrong."

"Thanks Bradley, I appreciate it. All right, the regulars will be here any minute. Time to get to work."

Bradley and Sojiro spent the day working by serving people coffee and curry. At certain times, Bradley was tasked with a few miscellaneous tasks and handled them with ease. Later on, Bradley was washing the dishes when a news report caught his attention.

" _The opening of the new burger joint GalaxyBurgers has been quite the success so far. After it's recent installation, customers have been flowing in at a steady rate."_

"GalaxyBurgers?" Bradley questionably asked, pondering about this new place.

"Oh yeah, it's that new burger joint that opened up a week ago. It's doing well actually, though wasn't there another burger place like that?" Sojiro replied in response.

Bradley thought for a moment as he recalled times in the past where he had eaten burgers. They were not just any burgers though as they were the size of his head and it took him almost an hour to eat all of them. After he let the thoughts go, he went back to giving his answer to Sojiro.

"Big Bang Burger."

"Ah, so you know of the place, no doubt since it was pretty popular. It doesn't concern me though. I'm not into fast food though so it doesn't concern me."

Later on after the customers had finished their coffee and food at LeBlanc, Futaba and another girl entered the cafe. The girl was the same height as Futaba and had brown hair with slightly dark green eyes. Both Futaba and her were wearing Shujin uniforms.

"Yooooo! Sojiro! We're home!" Futaba exclaimed then continued by introducing her friend. "Sojiro, Bradley, this is Kana-Chan! Kana-Chan this is Sojiro, my father, and Bradley is...well…" Futaba blushed a little nervous as she continued her sentence. "He's my Boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bradley replied respectfully.

"Wow, so you're the one Futaba's been telling me about." Kana replied before looking directly at Bradley and examined him carefully. "Hmm...you don't look like a troublemaker...then again, Futaba did say you helped me, so I guess you're cool. You're very lucky Futaba."

Sojiro quickly interjected into the conversation. "All right, not to be rude but I don't want you two blocking my door. Come sit down and we'll make you some curry."

Futaba and Kana sat down at a seat by the counter as Sojiro started to work on the curry.

"Would you like girls like a drink?" Bradley asked.

Futaba and Kana looked at each other for a second then nodded in agreement. There was a pause before Futaba answered for both of them, "Orange juice please!"

"I think I have some left in the fridge," Sojiro replied cutting in.

Bradley walked over to the fridge and found half a bottle of orange juice left. He then grabbed a couple of tall glasses and placed one in front of Futaba and Kana and poured some juice into each glass. Once he had finished, both of the girls thanked him kindly.

"Could you help prepare the rice please?" Sojiro suddenly asked while he was still cooking.

Bradley looked at Sojiro and nodded in response. "Yes sir."

Bradley started to prepare a lot of rice in a pot to make sure there was enough for everyone and in case anyone wanted extra. Within ten minutes, the rice and the curry were ready. Bradley and Sojiro worked with flawless teamwork to prepare curry for everyone.

Bradley prepared a cup of coffee for himself and a cup for Sojiro and went to sit down next to Futaba. He placed down Sojiro's cup to his left in front of an empty seat.

"Ah, thanks kid," Sojiro said to Bradley as he glanced over to see the cup at the seat.

As Bradley sat next to Futaba, Sojiro eventually came by and sat next to Bradley. Once they were all seated and ready, they could finally dig in and enjoy the curry. Everyone had an enjoyable conversation about everything that's going on in their lives as well as Bradley and Futaba explaining their relationship to Kana-Chan.

Before any of them knew it, an hour had passed and they had all finished eating their curry and drinking their beverages. Bradley stretched for a moment before he got up and took all the plates and cutlery and started to wash the dishes.

After witnessing his kind acts, Kana spoke up. "I gotta say though Futaba, your boyfriend is quite the gentleman."

"I know, that's just the kind of guy he is and I love him," Futaba said while smiling.

"I try my best," Bradley said replying to Kana's compliment.

"And you do a great job at it," Kana added on. After a few seconds of thinking, she asked something else. "So, the request I put on the Phantom Thief website that was completed. It was completed by you? You're with the Phantom Thieves?"

"I'm the leader," Bradley replied with an affirmative tone.

"Woah, that's amazing! Well, thank you! You and Futaba are amazing, I'm really glad you helped out. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bradley replied again.

After a while Bradley had finished the dishes and turned to Kana and Futaba. Futaba then spoke up after a moment.

"Finally you're done, let's continue this conversation upstairs."

"Go on ahead, you've done well, everything should be alright down here," Sojiro said, making sure Bradley had nothing to worry about.

Bradley, Futaba, and Kana headed upstairs and talked more about the Phantom Thieves and Futaba's involvement with them. "Wow, a tomb? In the middle of a desert?! That sounds crazy!" Kana exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wish we could show you but it's gone, as soon as someone's feelings aren't distorted anymore, the palace disappears."

"Couldn't you just take a picture?" Kana asks.

"No, the camera on my phone didn't work in the Metaverse," Bradley explained.

Kana thought for a second then spoke up again. "Well, I don't entirely believe you, but I don't think you're wrong. I just wish I could see this world for myself, sounds interesting."

Kana took a moment to glance at the time then was surprised as she continued. "Geez time flies fast!" She quickly put her phone away then said her goodbyes. "Cya Futaba! Bradley! I had lots of fun! Cya at school tomorrow!"

"Later Kana!" Futaba said as she waved.

"Safe travels!" Bradley added as he waved as well.

Kana left for the train station, leaving Bradley and Futaba alone. They both stared at a wall for a few seconds before Futaba slowly inched a bit closer to Bradley.

"Okay, here goes." Futaba slowly swung her head around, tilting it upwards towards Bradley as a small light shines through her glasses.

"Mmmm, well?" Futaba's eyes sparkled in the sunlight as Bradley blushed and remembered from Valentines Day then quickly tried to think of the perfect response.

"Your technique has improved, I'm a sucker for it," Bradley said as he smiled happily.

Futaba adjusted her view back to normal and pumped her fists in success. "Yes! I knew it would work on you after a while…a long while. But, we're finally together again, like you promised. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I love you," Bradley replied sweetly as he put his arm around Futaba.

"I-I… I love you too… I'm not nervous, I swear," Futaba said, stuttering over her sentence. She paused for a moment as she took in a deep breath. After she inhaled and exhaled a few times, she was ready to talk again. "No, I can't be nervous anymore! I'll just, relax…."

"Take it easy, I'm not forcing anything on you," Bradley replied softly, in attempt to comfort Futaba.

"I know, like I said, it's been a while so…yeah. Umm…. thanks for everything today, you're really cool. Coming here, making us coffee, being a gentleman for Kana-chan. Everything. You really are an amazing Boyfriend, I look forward to our date tomorrow." Futaba then looked at Bradley seriously and as she pointed at him, her finger gently touched his nose. "10 o'clock tomorrow! Don't be late! Okay! I won't forgive you if you don't show up!"

"Yes Ma'am," Bradley said as he replied sincerely to Futaba.

"Uhhh….yeah, but for now..." Futaba suddenly moved into Bradley's lap. "I just wanna enjoy this moment." Futaba smiled up at Bradley and blushed a slight red.

Bradley smiled back then leaned his head down, closing his eyes as he kissed her on the lips for a while. Futaba wrapped her arms around Bradley closing her eyes accepting the warm embrace of Bradley's lips. Feeling the comforting warm love of each other, they happily enjoyed the romantic afternoon they had together.

Bradley and Futaba had finished kissing and Futaba was the first to speak up. "Whoa...that was, amazing. I never felt such warm love like this before! Umm, is this weird? Ya know, me being in your lap?"

Bradley shook his head. "No, it's cute. I don't mind."

"Th-thank you, I'm glad I was born cute. Is that one of the reasons why you fell for someone like me?" Bradley nodded then Futaba continued to speak. "I thought so. I know there's other reasons why you love me but I'm glad to know that's one of them so yeah! I'm proud to be cute!"

Bradley chuckled at Futaba's enthusiasm then she continued talking. "Well, I'm out of ideas for plans, it's not that late yet but I have stuff to work on. Homework and all that, plus, I need to be prepared for tomorrow so you better be ready for me!"

"I'm ready for anything," Bradley said as he gave a short nod.

"I know, just making sure, good answer though. So umm, wanna walk me home?"

Bradley nodded again in response.

"Okay! Let's go!" Futaba then stood up and Bradley followed in suit. As they both held hands, they begin to leave LeBlanc and walk home. Futaba looked up at the night sky and noticed the stars as they walked.

"Man, it feels like we're inside a dome, but the stars are pretty. I don't know what's so captivating about the universe, but it's always so pretty to look at. Don't you think so Bradley?"

Bradley looked up, acknowledging the sight of the stars as Futaba did and replied to Futaba's question. "Yes, stars are amazing to look at."

"...Am… Am I a star?" Futaba asked as she looked up at Bradley.

He looked back at her and smiled as he replied, "Yes you are."

Futaba smiled brightly with excitement as she giggled. "Thanks."

Bradley and Futaba arrived at her house as she faced him. "Well, cya tomorrow boyfriend, I love you!"

"I love you too," Bradley replied then bent down for one last kiss on the lips before they parted ways. Bradley started to walk back to LeBlanc and Futaba raised her hand high, waving at Bradley. He waved back as he was walking then eventually arrived at LeBlanc and as he walked past Sojiro they exchanged looks as an awkward silence filled the room.

Then Sojiro suddenly said a simple, "Thank you" before leaving.

Though after a few steps he stopped to tell Bradley something. "Clean up for me please? Also lock the store, thanks." Sojiro left LeBlanc as Bradley did a little bit of sweeping around the place and made sure the Cafe was in order for the next day. Once he had finished up his tasks, he finally flipped the sign to "CLOSED."

Bradley walked upstairs and started getting ready for bed, the romantic date with Futaba was once again a memory he would cherish forever. Morgana walked up to Bradley and tried to get his attention. "Hey, I'm hungry, is there anything for me to eat?"

Bradley noticed Morgana calling to him.

"Hm? Oh, right, sorry," Bradley said as he got up and walked to his suitcase then got out a plate of sushi covered in glad wrap.

"Finally," Morgana said as he smiled. Bradley unwrapped the plate and set it on the table that Morgana usually sat on and he starts eating.

"Thanks, I get that you were busy, but make sure to tend to me okay?"

Bradley nodded slowly. "Yeah, I gotcha."

"Cool, so, a new adventure begins, I wonder what will happen. Maybe something exciting? I look forward to it, I'm kinda jealous, I wish lady Ann could have seen my romantic side. Who knows, I look forward to the day I turn back into a human. Anyway, you should get to sleep, you got a big day tomorrow, good night."

Bradley walked over to his bed as he changed into his PJ's and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. New Discoveries

_Hello everyone, I have returned from the dead and I am so sorry this next chapter took so long, I was getting around it I promise but then multiple things happened. The fuel in my inspiration tanks were empty so I was busy brainstorming ideas while I was waiting to be ready to work again, I tried to work and got distracted, I get easily procrastinated sometimes and a few things in life that really shattered my inspiration to work on anything. But I will do my best to make more with the series, idk if it will end, maybe it will but I've got plenty of ideas and I hope you are all looking forward to it! I always appreciate everyone's continued support, thank you all so much for that and for your patience._

* * *

The sun shone through Bradley's window causing him to slowly open his eyes. He started to sit up as Morgana approached him. "Good morning, you got quite the day ahead of you. I'm ready when you are."

Bradley stood up, got dressed and headed downstairs to see Sojiro for breakfast as he took a seat. Sojiro approached Bradley with a plate of curry and a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. "Good morning, sleep well?"

Bradley nodded.

"Good, once you've finished that, help out with the dishes. You still remember how everything works around here right?"

Bradley nodded responding to Sojiro's question.

"Good but feel free to ask if there is something you're unsure of, always happy to help," Sojiro said with a slight smile then continued speaking. "Anyway, I'll let you finish up. You've got some time to kill so might as well help me out a little, I'd appreciate it."

Bradley continued to eat his curry while also drinking his coffee as he eventually finished and started washing dishes including his own. Futaba then stopped by with Kana for a short visit so they could have breakfast as well. Then after that, they waved as they left for school.

Bradley and Sojiro began working through the day as the customers came in for coffee and curry. After a couple of hours had passed. Once the usual customers had gone, and when the shop wasn't busy, Sojiro spoke up.

"Thanks for your help, I can handle things for now, go and explore town for a bit but be ready if I need you, I still know your number so don't worry, go relax for a bit."

Bradley nodded as he went to grab his bag with Morgana in it. After that he left Leblanc, and he began exploring the backstreets of Yongen-Yaya, re-familiarizing himself with the area. From places like the clinic, the supermarket and the second hand shop where Bradley got a few of his old electronics like the CRT TV and his gaming console.

Bradley took the train to Shibuya and explored the area, as he walked through the underground mall, he picked up a magazine and saw Ann on the cover. It was similar to the one he was given as a gift but this was a new issue. Bradley had a quick flick through while thinking back to his first days of school when he met Ann, she was a victim of the student abuse with Kamoshida. His palace was the place where Bradley, Ryuji and Ann awakened to their power of their Persona, defeated his guards, and took his treasure. Morgana instantly fell in love at first sight but Ann constantly rejected him, her purpose was to give others hope, especially her best friend she cared deeply for, Shiho.

Morgana popped out of the bag curious of what Bradley was looking at. "What's up?" He asked, then looked at the magazine. "Oooh, Lady Ann. I see she's doing well being a model." He sighs lightly as he asks, "You think she'll fall for me one day? I've tried what I could but maybe if I could become human, she would give me the attention I want."

"Possibly," Bradley replied.

"Thanks, I mean you were able to score your love, I mean, you have your looks, kindness, a lot of great features about you. But just wait till I'm human, heh heh, I hope to be as handsome as you are," Morgana replied with a smirk. Bradley then smiled as he put the magazine away and continued walking.

After walking around the city, Bradley returned to Leblanc to wait for Futaba then after some time, Futaba came over with Kana as Bradley approached them.

"Yo, how are you fitting in?" Futaba asked as she was the first to speak up.

"Like a face in the crowd," Bradley replied plainly

"Ooooo, so mysterious, hehe," Futaba replied while shaking her hands in pretend fear for fun.

"So ummm, this won't take long but do you mind helping us with our homework?"

"Not at all," Bradley answered with a smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Futaba shouted cheerfully as she fist pumps. Bradley, Futaba and Kana then made their way upstairs and set up the table in the attic as they began working on homework problems.

Some time passed as they finished their homework. Once they had finished everything, Bradley stretched and Futaba began to speak. "Thanks for your help, we really appreciate it." Futaba then flopped her upper body on the table. "Is school always going to be this hard?"

Bradley raised his fist with enthusiasm. "You can do it, I believe in you."

Futaba sat up quickly. "You're right, we've tackled WAY bigger challenges than this!" Futaba slammed her finger on the paper proving her point. "I'll definitely be ready next time!"

Kana put her hand on Futaba's back supporting her as she spoke up as well. "You have me helping you as well so don't you worry, me you and Bradley, we're with you and we're gonna get through this."

"Definitely" Futaba said, nodding a little. "After all, I do wanna…" Futaba suddenly blushed deeply as she recalled a memory.

Ryuji: _Marriage, huh… Do you wanna get married Bradley?  
_ Bradley: _Of course._

Futaba: _M-M-M-Marriage...?!_

"...you wanna what?" Kana asked a few seconds after Futaba stopped talking.

Futaba regained her composure and then pushed up her glasses. She smiled widely, still blushing a little as she spoke "It's a secret! For now...uhhh, yeah. Let's do our best at school, Like always!"

"Well, we've got the boring stuff out of the way, I'll walk Kana to the station then we can be alone together, wait here for me okay?"

Bradley nodded.

While he was waiting, Morgana popped out of his bag and spoke up. "I think I'll leave you two alone, I might get more jealous, take me outside? There might still be customers down there."

Bradley gave another nod before he stood up, picked up the bag and went downstairs heading outside. Morgana then jumped out onto the ground and a moment later looked up at Bradley.

"I'll go take a walk around, I'll be fine and I won't go far, you have fun then come get me when you're ready." Morgana left to walk around, then Futaba approached Bradley.

"What's up with Mona?"

"He's giving us privacy," Bradley replied

Futaba frowned slightly, when she spoke, her tone had slight concern in it. "Ah, I see. He's not mad or anything? Don't want that to happen again."

"I trust him," Bradley replied again

"Alright, let's go then."

Bradley and Futaba both headed upstairs after that. Once up there, they both sat on the couch close together. Bradley reached his arm around Futaba as she felt her heartbeat hasten.

She then looked up at him. "I-Is this okay? I mean, I know I missed you all but…"

"You worry too much."

"Yeah, you're probably right, I'm just nervous is all."

Bradley and Futaba then proceeded to kiss for a few seconds. It was a peaceful bliss between the two of them. After they broke away from the kiss, she spoke up again.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time, we never actually had our first kiss!"

"How did it feel?"

"...Warm and sweet, I want more."

Futaba then gripped Bradley's shirt with one hand. She smiled before putting her other hand around his back and pulled him down. With her tight grip practically forcing him to kiss her more, Bradley didn't mind as he let Futaba continue. With their eyes both closed, they then proceed to enjoy the romantic evening they had together. Every moment a new wonderful memory in their minds.

A while later, Futaba laid on Bradley enjoying his warm embrace. Bradley patted her head a few times as she smiled broadly.

"I finally have my reward for my hard work, totally worth it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Futaba sat up, stretching slightly before speaking. "Alright, I am satisfied for now but I may want more later, for now. Lemme tell you what I discovered. Now this may sound unusual but I've been looking through Mom's research a little more, I know we erased the metaverse and all that but I managed to recover the research that Shido stole from her. I had a feeling they couldn't have deleted every trace of it, they had to keep around a spare or something just in case."

"How did you recover the data?"

Futaba hummed softly as she thought on the question for a second before replying. "Let's just say I'm sneaky and smart."

Futaba then stood up and started motioning her hands around as she explained.

"So, as I was reading the research about the cognitive world and how we can go there. Shadows, cognitions, treasures, yadda yadda yadda. I have this special program which I used to detect anomalies in the area and guess where I found an anomaly!?" Futaba spoke rather excitedly as she dramatically pointed at Bradley's TV remote.

Bradley looks over to where Futaba pointsed, he then grabbed the remote and tossed it to her. Futaba then turns on the TV, acting dramatic again. "Voila!"

Bradley turned his attention to the TV as an image of the beach was displayed. With a slightly confused look, he turned back to Futaba.

"Oops! Heh heh, wrong channel," Futaba muttered, a little embarrassed as she positioned her thumb on the right button correcting her mistake. With her dramatic flare quickly returning, she changed the channel. "Now! Voila!"

Futaba then switched the channel to a commercial for the new burger joint GalaxyBurgers.

" _That's_ where we are going to investigate. If my theory is right, well…let's just say Ryuji is going to flip."

Bradley's eyes widened in surprise. There was a small pause before he started to smile, getting a good feeling about what Futaba said. Then she walked over to him and offered her hand to help him up.

"Let's go, leader," Futaba said with a smirk "We've got work to do."


End file.
